


Slash Fiction

by LifeIsDaBubbles



Series: The George West Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsDaBubbles/pseuds/LifeIsDaBubbles
Summary: George, who grew up "in the real world" where Supernatural is just a TV show, got recently booted into the boy's reality but still likes to enjoy her fangirl fantasies every now and then.Offshoot of a larger work-in-progress.*Edited on 2/8/2021, mostly just grammatical stuff.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, Sam/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The George West Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629157
Kudos: 3





	Slash Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Don't sue me, I don't have anything but an active imagination.

Her paranoid eyes darted down the hallway to make sure she was alone before slowly opening the door to one of the spare rooms inside the bunker, which was primarily used for storage at the moment. She pushed the door quietly back into place within the jamb and then gently turned the knob back to its original position, trying not to make a sound. When she was satisfied that she’d made it into the room without arousing the suspicion of the two brothers who were making a ruckus in the kitchen, she turned toward the bed to her left. Using both her hands, she carefully guided a small laptop out from under her shirt where it had been hidden. She opened it up before laying down on her stomach across the bed, placing the laptop down in front of her. Powering it up, she looked around the room carefully to ensure she was alone, and then entered her password to get to the desktop. Once there, she clicked open a word document titled “SamstielFic_Draft” and began rereading from the beginning for the hundredth time.  
As she read through the contraband product of her secret hobby, she edited here and there, never finished, always changing this or that to try to improve the story, over and over and over. After about 30 minutes, she finally paused her fingers from their scrolling and rolled over onto her back on the bed, letting her neck and upper body rest from being in the position for so long.  
She closed her eyes tight and pinched the bridge of her nose for a second, feeling a twinge of guilt. She knew writing erotic fanfiction that chronicled imaginary sexual escapades between her boyfriend and his male best friend was wrong but you had to understand the situation she was in: Georgia (she preferred to be called George, though Dean really enjoyed calling her Georgie to piss her off) grew up in an alternate reality where this whole universe was just a television show and all these boys were just characters. Characters, she might add, that were written with intentional sexual undertones and cast with incredibly attractive actors.  
Getting to experience firsthand the little interactions between the gorgeous, familiar men that she had suddenly and unexpectedly found herself coupling up with (platonically...and also not) after being ripped from her adopted reality and shoved back into theirs, was sometimes too much for her to bear. The talking, the fighting, the teamwork, the growly voices, the meaningful looks, sometimes gently grazing one’s fingertips unintentionally whilst handing the other a book or weapon or artifact to examine, all of which sent tiny shockwaves through the pit of George’s stomach every. damn. time she had the pleasure to witness it. So, without hurting anyone and to keep herself from going bonkers, she hid away from the guys once in a while and put her unbridled fantasies down on paper (so to speak).  
See? Perfectly reasonable explanation, for a perfectly reasonable activity. So, stop judging.  
She always had to be so careful when she indulged in these fantasies, that instances were few and far between. Either one of the guys finding out what she was doing would most likely be…catastrophic, to say the least. She feared it would drop a nuclear bomb on their relationship and she’d lose the only people in the entire universe (literally) who even knew her. But she couldn’t help herself; they were so damn sexy. Her favorite pairing--so far the only pairing she’d allowed herself to write about, was Samstiel; Sam and Castiel, together…sexually.  
If she were honest, she also fantasized about Dean and Sam together, but she was too ashamed of that fantasy to actually write any of it down. She kept that locked away in her imagination and only for her horniest of moods; she always felt terrible after those (admittedly explosive) orgasms. As ashamed as she was though, she didn’t stop. She literally came from a world where she was a fan of fictional characters, and guess what? Sometimes that comes with some unique sexual fantasies! Finding out she’s actually from their reality and they’re real people didn’t just erase the fantasies she’d fostered for years prior.  
Earlier that afternoon, after lunch, the boys had wanted to watch something called a “play-off game” and George almost fell asleep at the mere suggestion. She had started to protest because of how fuckin boring it sounded but after a moment’s consideration she’d realized it would be the perfect opportunity for her to indulge in her clandestine desires for a while. She had known that they would get engrossed in their silly game and she’d have a few hours of uninterrupted her time.  
So, she’d put on her best well-I-guess-if-that’s-what-you-boys-want-to-do-I-can-try-to-find-something-to-do-alone act, making sure to be just disappointed enough to not arouse suspicion yet not so disappointed that Sam would feel bad and change his mind. She had given him a short, but deep kiss on the lips before heading for the door. She mumbled some alibi about going to finish inventorying their ingredients after the last werewolf hunt, as another layer of protection should they wonder where she was in some miraculous moment of lifted sports fog. She sneakily made her way to grab her laptop from her room and then dashed down the hall to the all but abandoned spare bedroom.  
After laying on her stomach, reading over the erotica and working herself up for too long, she had started to feel her neck muscles tingle and took the hint that it was time for a break when she’d rolled over. As her head rush subsided she let go of her nose and placed her hand on her stomach. As always happened at some point while taking the risk to read through her own sexual fantasies, she’d started feeling the familiar pooling in her stomach and throbbing between her legs. She hadn’t exactly wanted to stop reading, even though her neck won the battle, so she dropped her stomach as flat down as she could and made room enough to slide her hand into her jean shorts. Little frustrated grunts escaped her lips as she struggled to reach her throbbing center, so she moved her other hand to quickly undo her the fly and shoved the jeans and boy shorts down to her knees.  
Before stopping, she had been reading her favorite scene wherein Cas and Sam make love for the first time. She’d written them to be gentle with each other as they explored what made the other groan or twitch and she loved the thought of Sam taking Cas’ virginity with tenderness, so much so that it caused her to soak her panties every time. She certainly enjoyed the harder, more gonzo stuff at times but the romance of it all appealed to her corny side.  
She let her eyes fall closed and reran the scene in her mind’s eye over again while her fingers swirled and slid over and around her clit in lazy but pressured circles. She pictured Cas laying on his stomach on a big bed with crisp white sheets pooled all around him and pillows stuffed under his hips to elevate his tight, round bottom in the air. There was sweat pooled on his forehead, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes closed tight, while he groaned in pleasure. His body was writhing against his lover (Sam, obvs) who rested on his knees behind Cas, pumping two large fingers slowly in and out of his well-lubricated ass.  
George opened her eyes and reached over to the laptop, shifting its position so she could read it a little bit if she twisted her head around just right and arched her back. Her heart was pounding, breath quickened, the only noise she could hear over the blood rushing in her ears was her own panting as she read about how Sam was rubbing his own long, hard cock up with lube and moving to trade out his fingers for the newly slick member. Her fingers started to move faster, hips beginning to circle against them. She used her other hand to pull her shirt and bra up toward her neck, feeling her large breasts drop out of their confines and her nipples harden at the feel of the cool, open air.  
She was just about to scroll down to the next part of the story when she heard an almost imperceptible creak in the floorboards. She’d all but decided to ignore it, because she was so hard up, when she heard a familiar voice and froze.  
“Georgia?” Sam inquired, unsure of what to make of the display in front of him. He and Dean had been watching the game when they started arguing about which one of their teams was going to win the Super Bowl. Their argument somehow had spiraled into each of them running off to get their respective teams’ jersey to put on while they finished the game they were watching--even though neither team happened to be in this particular game--just to spite each other.  
Sam had recently moved what little sports memorabilia he had into a spare bedroom down the hall, to make room for his new special friend (George) to feel at home in his space. He knew right where that jersey was, though, and he was going to find it so he could rub it hard in Deans stupid, smug face. This was war.  
When he walked into the room he didn’t notice her at first, but the light from the computer screen caught his eye and he looked over to find George laying on the bed. His brain didn’t completely take in the scene before him, so when he noticed her at first it didn’t register that she was exposed and touching herself furiously. He almost spoke out a surprised greeting but he was able to catch himself as his brain finally kicked in; he saw his beautiful lover, naked and splayed open toward him, touching herself with determination.  
It felt like all the blood in his body rushed toward his groin as he watched her in awe for a moment and then rubbed his hand roughly over the almost painfully swelling bulge in his pants. He moved toward her, ready to pounce, all thought of football and deep-seated sibling rivalry escaping him completely. When he glanced toward the screen to see what she was enjoying so intensely, he froze.  
His eyes caught a few choice words and phrases here and there—“Cas” “Sam” “rubbing” “gripping” “hard cock” “tight asshole”—and almost reflexively moved closer to try and read it, his curiosity peaked sky high. He was careful not to alert her to his presence while performing his investigation, but when he finally figured out just exactly what it was that she was reading, he was in complete shock and her name had slipped out of his mouth before he was ready.  
George yelped in surprise and sat up, letting her shirt fall down and cover her breasts, while trying to reach for her pants. She grunted in panicked frustration, struggling to pull them up for a minute—had she not locked the fucking door??—before freezing, realizing that Sam was still staring directly at the slash erotica on the screen next to them. He noticed her watching him and they both looked back and forth between each other and the computer for a split second, before lunging simultaneously toward it.  
She flung herself onto her stomach and moved clumsily to close the screen down, nearly knocking the machine to the floor. Sam, who had landed on top of her, stretched out his impossibly long arm and caught it. He scooped up both her wrists into his other hand and held her down gently on the bed to prevent any further interference, while he pulled the computer back toward them and away from the edge. He had landed perfectly on top of her, straddling her thighs, his groin pressed flush against her ass, and his arm stretched up over her head holding both her arms immobile. She struggled against him, but that only made him press into her harder and squeeze her tight between his legs.  
“Sam! Don’t! Please don’t read that! I can explain!” She struggled and whimpered, her heart pounding in her chest as she envisioned her world crashing down around her. He’d found her shame, her betrayal, her dirty little secrets, and she was sure this was the end. She wanted to die.  
“Is this what I think it is?” Sam’s question sounded harsh in the silence that had befallen them once George had stopped struggling. There was no use in trying to lie at this point, so she nodded her head, her eyes beginning to burn with hot tears.  
“And you were reading it?” Was his follow up. She figured she might as well be as upfront as possible and just confess her sins.  
“I…wrote it.” She admitted, trying to stay strong and sound matter-of-fact and casual, like it wasn’t the worst thing a lover could find.  
“You…” Sam started, sounding breathless. “you wrote this?” the hand holding the laptop moved to the down arrow to show the next part of the story. At the same time, George felt his hips grind down against her ass and she swore she felt a hardness pressing urgently between them. But, that can’t be possible. No way is this turning him on…he’s very, very straight and sees Cas as his very, very nonsexual friend; a fantasy like this is more likely to disgust than arouse him. Yet she was positive now that it was his hardon that was poking between her cheeks through the fabric of his jeans.  
“You,” he panted, averting his attention down to the half-naked nymph below him and dropping his head down to plant a kiss on her neck. He shifted his body and used his free arm to rip her jeans and panties down and off her legs in one quick motion, and then adjusted his grip, so that he had one wrist in each hand.  
“You were touching yourself to this?” he hissed softly in her ear. Her whole body shuddered and she got goosebumps from head to toe, her nipples hardening once again. Her mind was racing, trying to find a logical explanation for his reaction, trying to talk herself out of the completely illogical conclusion that Sam was actually getting turned on by slash fiction of himself and Castiel, but her brain was too muddied to concentrate.  
And then she had a thought: what if it wasn’t him and Cas having sex that turned him on, but the discovery of her enjoying herself with that fantasy? It hadn’t been uncommon for Sam to request that she masturbate for him in bed; he liked watching her, learning what pleased her from the source before taking over when he couldn’t stand it any longer and bringing her to completion. Come to think of it, it was typically some of the most intense sex they had; maybe this was Sam’s jam? She thought about it for a moment and then made the decision to risk it; might as well go big or go home utterly destroyed.  
She tilted her head up towards him and admitted in a deep, pouty tone, “I was, Samuel. I was touching myself and getting off to—“  
“To what?” He growled in her ear, kissing at her neck and sliding his hands down her arms toward her shoulders, releasing her for a moment. His hands gripped the flimsy shirt fabric and bra straps covering each shoulder and as she responded with a soft, sultry “to Sam and Castiel erotica,” he split the shirt and bra down her back. She gasped in surprise and he rolled her over quickly, yanking the torn clothes from her breasts. He took a moment to admire the view and then flipped her back over into her stomach, facing the computer, and moved his body to pin her down again, hands around her wrists.  
“Were you enjoying it, Georgia?” He asked her, thrusting his hips into her ass a few times to drive the point home. “Did it make you wet?”  
“Soaking!” She spit out quickly. Holy fuck was this situation arousing. He growled at her response and seemed to pause, deciding what to do. She hoped to God his plan involved his cock inside her, now please! But it did not. Instead, Sam decided to enjoy himself a little more first. He instructed her to pull her knees up under her and lean forward with her ass up in the air before stuffing some pillows under her for support. Then, while rubbing his large, rough hands all over her ass and the backs of her thighs, he took a minute to admire the view he’d created for himself. Once he’d had his fill of her, he commanded: “keep reading.”  
She looked back at him quizzically, searching for confirmed permission, so he quickly slid a finger inside her and started twitching it down against her g-spot. “Keep. Reading.” He growled forcefully and then withdrew his thick appendage before laying back on the opposite end of the small twin bed, legs outstretched off the edges on either side. He was appreciating the view of his shaved, wet girlfriend touching herself while peeling his hard, sticky cock from his boxer-briefs. It will never get better than this, he thought, contentedly.  
George didn’t waste too much time before following orders. She loved it when Sam took charge and got bossy anyway. After a short pause, she shifted her position to be able to see the screen comfortably, without changing his view, and continued to read about the unfolding sex scene she’d written. The erotic narrative and Sam’s voyeurism, his eyes watching her every move, lit her entire body on fire. She felt her pussy get plump with increased blood flow and her wrist and forearm were starting to get wet with her juice as she stuffed her fingers inside her. Just as story-Sam was ‘slowly sliding his hard, wet cock into Cas’ ready and willing anus,’ she felt everything building quickly. She debated for a split second about stopping but figured Sam would provide direction as he wanted, so she powered on and rode the waves of her crashing, full body orgasm.  
“Oh—Fuck—Me—Sam! OooooOOoohhh yeeeeess.” She tucked her head and bit the pillow beneath her so the cries of pleasure would be muffled and her thighs shook violently when she came. She was slowly floating down, still gently rubbing her wet pussy as the fleeting thought of another round danced in her head, when she suddenly felt a slick, warm finger sink it’s way slowly into her asshole.  
She made a little choking sound and looked back at Sam, who had moved in all her orgasmic commotion and was now on his knees behind her, priming her backside. His eyes were almost completely black in his aroused state and he was watching his fingers slowly disappear with such intensity that she felt herself tingle H-to-T. His long, hard pink cock was standing at throbbing, painful attention, twitching every so often as though reaching out for her warmth. Her fingers were still rubbing between her lips, so she slowly moved them toward her pussy and slipped a few inside. He groaned in appreciation and watched her lovely, soft fingers vanish between the folds.  
After a moment, Sam couldn’t take it anymore. He stroked his cock, using his dripping precum to lube up, and gingerly removed his finger from George before pressing his cockhead against her instead. Sam, who was teetering on the edge by this point, wasted no time and slowly pressed his hips forward, sliding nice and snugly inside her gorgeous, tight ass. George let out a guttural, animalistic moan and arched her behind back toward him, enveloping his member. She’d had three fingers stuffed inside her when Sam had so swiftly started filling her ass and the pressure of the two phalluses rubbing against each other within the deepest recesses of her pleasure chest were nearly driving her mad. She spiraled out of control quickly, struggling to stay quiet and make this pleasurable sensation last as long as humanly possible. When Sam was finally as far as he could go, only less than 2/3s of his long shaft inside her, he paused to allow her to adjust to him for a moment, fighting to stay still while her body writhed uncontrollably below him. Then he started to pump.  
Slowly at first but picking up speed as his orgasm drew close fast. George could do little more than wiggle the fingers still buried inside her, as waves and waves of pleasure crashed through her body, spreading from the tips of her extremities up through the top of her head and, she could swear, even her hair, which felt like it was standing on end. She was completely lost in the sensations as Sam emptied himself into her with a loudly shouted string of curse words.  
They carefully and slowly untangled themselves after a beat and Sam fell back onto the small bed with a groan. George moved with a swiftness that defied her exhaustion as she closed the laptop and shifted it off the bed to a safe place, before climbing gently on top of Sam and burying herself into the nape of his neck. His large, strong arms came up to wrap around her and they lay in contented silence. They were a sticky mess but neither one cared as they relaxed against each other for a brief fleeting moment of quiet bliss.  
But as the fog of her orgasms started to lift, George’s fears bubbled up to the surface. Was this a fluke? Was he angry? Was this the end for her? She had to know, now. Might as well rip off the gorilla glued band-aid quickly, she thought.  
Sam, who’d almost fallen asleep holding her against him, started suddenly as George pulled from his grasp and sat up on top of him. His eyes lazily trailed up her nude, flushed body, very much enjoying the view, and he looked at her with a sleepy, quizzical face. He really just wanted to pull her into his arms and fall asleep, though admittedly he was struggling to fit his whole body on this tiny, seemingly doll sized twin mattress.  
“Sam,” She started, cautiously. “are we…OK?” she gulped, trying to remain calm. She couldn’t meet his eyes.  
“Yeah. I feel great.” He half smiled at her, with a look of flirtation. “Wasn’t it great for you, too? It certainly seemed like it was pretty great for you.” He teased, giving her naked thighs a squeeze and making a kissy face. She blushed bright red and swatted at him.  
“I’m serious!” She was scared.  
“Georgia,” He calmed with a smile, “calm down. We’re perfect. You are perfect. Everything is perfect.” He pulled her back down to him and hugged her comfortingly, lazily sliding his rough hand up and down her naked back. “They’re just fantasies; I’m not mad.”  
“Really?” She asked cautiously.  
“Really.” He answered, definitively. “Who am I to complain about anything that results in sex that fantastic?” She smiled and buried her face into his chest, burning with embarrassment, though at least her nerves calmed when she realized she wasn’t going to be cast out from her new family. She closed her eyes and couldn’t help but replay their escapade in her mind, still not quite believing how this had all played out. As the images swirled in her head and her desire started to build again, she felt bold.  
“Soooo…does this mean you might want to act out a scene or two?” She asked, (semi-)jokingly. His hand came down and connected against her exposed bottom with a sharp WHACK and she yelped in surprise.  
“Don’t push it.” He replied, feigning his most stern voice. The loving smile stretched across his face betrayed his faux anger and she tingled all over, excited about the prospects ahead of her and trying to calculate just how much she thought she could actually talk Sam into.


End file.
